The unknown
by oXCrystalAngelXo
Summary: What happens when the characters meet a little earlier, but this time there's a new kid in town? AU! Guys, this is violent, even though T, I suggest reading at your own will.


**Surprise, Surprise!**

 **Disclaimer –** _I do not own Harry Potter. I own Terence, but that is it. If you have problems with the way I write, do not read. 3_

 ** _Friday 1_** ** _st_** ** _July 2016, 8pm_**

He took off the lid from his pen, and began to write.

 _Hermione,_

 _It has been so long since we last talked. I miss you so much. I miss your warmth, your laugh, your eyes, and mostly, your smile. It brings such happiness to me to see your heart at it's fullest content. When will you be coming back to Britain? I'm in England now, my parents have decided it'd be best for us to move here – and guess what! I've got a massive surprise for you, Mia._

 _Just tell me when you're getting back._

 _Terence._

His eyes scanned over his letter, and he quickly got out his envelopes and stamps and proceeded to fill out the requirements. He then went outside and posted it.

 ** _Saturday 2_** ** _nd_** ** _July 2016, 4pm_**

He was surprised to hear from his friend so soon.

He opened the envelope and began reading the letter.

 _Terence,_

 _I cannot stop to wonder what this surprise is, but boy, have I got a surprise for know that prom they're having at the end of year 6? Well, apparently they're having it in a hotel, and we're sleeping there for that night. I miss you, you're literally everything i can think about._

 _Yes, I'll be coming back to England on the 3_ _rd_ _of July, I'll see you then._

 _Hermione x_

Terence grinned. It appeared that Hermione was coming back tomorrow.

He rushed around, trying to organise everything ready. He moved everything off the second bed in his room and lay his sister's old duvet out on it. He puffed up the pillows and placed his sister's cushions on the bed, also. His sister was 19 years old, and therefore living alone. He used to have to share with her, and he hated it. But as soon as she turned 11, she mysteriously diappeared, and came home for christmas and summer. However, when he questioned her, she simply stated that "He would see".

He sat down, room finally tidy, and wondered what these words meant.

 ** _Sunday 3_** ** _rd_** ** _July 2016, 10am_**

Terence pulled off his duvet covers and quickly dressed. He tidied up his bed and combed his hair, then flew downstairs for breakfast. His mother was sitting at the breakfast table, drinking her morning coffee and reading the newspaper. She looked up and was shocked to see her usually lazy son up and ready at just 10 in the morning! On a Saturday, too!

"You look ready to go somewhere, lad," She stated, grinning.

"Hm? Oh, er, yes, yes I do." He said absentmindedly.

He walked right past his other and went to the tins in the kitchen to get the bread. He then proceededto make toast, and sat at the breakfast table opposite his mother, chewing thoughtfully. He was thinking about Hermione, and how this surprise was going to shock her right out of her pretty little shell. He just could not **wait** for the summer holidays to begin! Or, even this Prom! Him and Mia were going to go together, and little did he know the dress Hermione had chosen wasn't the usual summerdress, either.

He had just put his plate in the sink and had poured himself some milk when the doorbell ring. He beat his mother to it, and pulled open the door. There, has his best friend Hermione Granger, Hair frizzy as ever. He stared at her. She was tanned!

"Terence!" Hermione ran to him and flung her arms around him happily. "I missed you! My parents have decided that they're staying at Australia for the summer holidays, I don't know where to go, now, so I decided to come visit.." Her voice trailed off. She was surprised to see him still smiling.

"Come inside, I want to show you the surprise."

So she walked in, and Terence guided her up to his attic room. He flung open the door and vcovered her eyes. He walked her over and shoved her down on the spare bed, done up nicely. She opened her eyes and gasped at the beautiful duvet.

"Oh, Terence, it's beautiful! Why is it done up? What's going on?"

She rambled on, until Terence out one finger up.

"Hush, Mia," He said. "It's for you."

Hermione could not believe her ears.

"M.. me? I'm staying here with you in the summer hols?"

"Yes, starting now, " He grinned. "So what's been going on?"

"I heard from a woman- only this morning, and she told me I was going to go to Hogwarts." Hermione said this in a rush, her face flushed. Terences' jaw dropped. Hogwarts? That's where his sister went!

"Hermione, are you sure about this? Because, you see, I haven't heard from anyone.." Terence's voice sounded miserable.

"What? But the Professor told me that she knew your sister, and that you're going too, she's meant to come today!"

Terence gasped, and hugged Hermione.

"Oh, I just knew something big would happen! I knew it!"

Herione flushed, and she hugged him back, their eyes interlocked. As she stared into his eyes, Their faces were getting closer and closer..

They laughed, and just hugged.

 _Almost._

 ** _Monday 4_** ** _th_** ** _July 2016 3pm_**

Terence waited outside the school gates for Herione to come out. As he waited, he glipsed a fuzz of brown hair go past him. He saw her face – It was indeed Hermione. He went over, and pulled her over to him. She bumped into him, and their lips touched onto eachother. Terence licked his lips, noticing they tasted like strawberries. Herione laughed, and hugged him, causing a few boys to wolf-whistle nearby. One of which was Draco Malfoy, who had a crush on Hermione. Hermione simply poked her tongue out at them, and then held Terence's hand to embarass him. He did flush, but not deeply. He laughed, and it looked at though he was pink with happiness, which was true. Draco ran up and shoved Terence to the floor. He then proceeded to kiss Hermione in a disgusting way, his tongue inside her mouth. She squirmed, and he slapped her. Terence got up, marched over and tapped Draco's shoulder. He turned and Terence punched him square in the nose. He looked shocked, and simply fell over backwards, unconscious. Hermione spat on his face and heaved.

"That bastard, who does he think he is?" Terence raged as they left the school grounds. "Kissing you like that, how dare he?!"

Hermione glanced at him to see him looking backwards, a look of shock on his face. Draco was awake, and running at them.

Hermione, RUN!" Terence yelled, and they ran for it, Draco at their heels.

They were in a quiet suburban neighborhood when Draco finally came around a corner in front of them and grabbed Hermione. It was too fast for Terence, and he saw Hermione's hair being whipped behind a shed. He ran up to see Draco stripping her, and undoing his zipper. He screamed. "DRACO!"

Draco looked up, and threw a rock at him, It hit his head and his eyesight went dim for a minute. When he came to, He saw Hermione bruised and bleeding. She was also naked, but to Terence that didn't matter. He placed her dress over her to keep her decent, and called the police.

" _999, what's your emergency?"_

"Uh, help, My best friend has been.. raped.." His voice broke, and he started crying for the shivering, harmed girl on the floor. "A boy chased us from school and took her behind a shed, He threw a rock at me and I just woke up, I found her hurt!" He wailed.

" _Okay, how old are you all?"_

Ah. "Me and my friend are eleven, and the boy is ten. His eyes looked strange, they were glassed over with a white cover, it was scary, help us, please!" Tears were streaming down his face, and he looked at Hermione, She had passed out, blood everywhere.

" _Okay, where are you?"_

"We're at 2, Privet drive," He sobbed. "Behind a shed. My friend got dragged there, and she's hurt."

 _"Okay, can you be a brave boy and stay there while we get people there? Did the boy leave?"_

"Yeah," He sobbed. "The boy left."

" _Can you tell me your names?_ "

"I'm Terence Johns, my friend is Hermione Granger and the boy is called Draco Malfoy." He sniffled.

" _Okay, be a brave boy and hang on a minute, okay?"_

"Okay."

 _"We're going to hang up now, but we're on our way."_

"Okay."

They hung up.

Terence hung onto Hermione's hand, and Hermione looked up, face covered in blood-matted hair. She didn't notice that the dress had slipped off again, but they didn't care. The paramedics had to see what he did to her. He held her hand and carefully moved the hair out of her face. He took a tissue from the packet in his pocket and wiped her face with it, allowing her to see.

"Terence, is that you?" She mumbled.

"Yes, it is me, Hermione. The police and the Hospital people are on their way. Stay relaxed, it's okay." He placed his coat under her head as a pillow, and raised her arms & legs to make sure blood didn't go to them as she was badly hurt.. When the paramedics arrived, they found the two crying, her arms and legs pale due to the fact they had been raised. Her eyes widened when she saw the paramedics and the police. One young female police officer was in charge of wrapping her up, along with a female paramedic, to avoid embarrassment. Terence, however, was allowed to stay as this happened.

"You've been a great help to us, Terence," A paramedic sighed. "If you weren't there, she could have bled to death. We're proud of you. We've found your record and called your mother, She's driving to the hospital now. You can stay with your friend, but be quiet, her head has been bruised and she's got a headache."

They lay Hermione on a stretcher and he was allowed to sit beside her. As they drove to the hospital, he looked into her face, and saw the healthy, happy girl, and not this poor mangled child.

"Are you okay?" he whispered. He heard a croak that resembled a "Yes."

He smiled.

They placed Hermione on the bed, and asked them both if they didn't mind him staying because they needed to know exactly what happened. Hermione nor Terence didn't care, they had bathed together as children. So while Hermione has a full body check up, Terence stayed by her side, waiting.

Waiting forever.


End file.
